


be your light

by commanderdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, and then a time jump and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderdameron/pseuds/commanderdameron
Summary: Poe gave them his ring, his name, his home.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	be your light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oscar Isaac Week 2021 on tumblr; prompt: favorite dynamic

**1**

“Tell me about home.”

Finn was trembling in Poe’s arms, and Poe was doing his best not to think about why. It had been months of staying on base together – months of sleeping side-by-side – and still, they were awoken every few nights by Finn’s horrible nightmares of his conditioning.

On this particular occasion, it had been quiet thrashing, which was better than the nights when he accidentally woke up other members of the Resistance in nearby rooms with his screaming. But it would still be hours before he could drift off again. And it would take much of that time for his body to stop shaking.

“We’ve talked about Yavin plenty,” Poe whispered. His mouth grazing Finn’s temple as he spoke. “You sure you wanna hear about it again?”

A soft hum from Finn. His hand traced over Poe’s chest, and when his fingers caught on Poe’s necklace, they held on and lingered there. “I like hearing about things that make you feel safe.”

_Things that made him feel safe._

Poe swallowed his immediate reaction—something akin to a whimper, because _Maker_ , how did Finn always manage to gut him without even trying?

Instead, he pulled himself together enough that he could clear his throat and answer quite seriously. “Things that make me feel safe and at home. You just want anything that fits that general description?”

“Why am I suddenly scared to say ‘yes’?” Finn tilted his head to look at Poe, squinting at him in the low lighting.

The skepticism made Poe laugh softly. Affectionately. “It’s nothing bad. I’m just thinking about this very handsome guy who escaped the First Order with me, kept an eye on my droid, stuck around with the Resistance… Made the mistake of jumping into bed with me, maybe, but nobody’s perfect.”

Before Poe was even finished, Finn had buried his face in his neck, laughing a bit himself. “Stop, babe, I’m serious!”

“Me too,” Poe retorted. He settled his hand over Finn’s where it still rested on his chest, and with very little thought, they curled their fingers together. “I’m safe right here, and so are you.”

Finn groaned, although, from the way his fingers tightened around Poe’s, the affectionate words were not going unappreciated. “You’re so stupidly romantic,” he mumbled.

Poe was speaking to himself, more than to Finn, when he said, “Yeah, I am.” Stupidly romantic because in that moment, Finn clutched Poe’s mother’s ring in his hand to ground him to the base – to Poe – and Poe wanted nothing more than to offer it up to him. But he knew Finn; Finn would not want hints of nightmares attached to that ring.

It could wait until morning.

**2**

Rey avoided them for a week after the Battle of Exegol. She took the Millennium Falcon and BB-8 and left, and in response to Poe’s exasperation, Finn just said, “Maybe we should give her some time.”

And they had a galaxy to piece together, so Poe grimaced and said _fine_.

He was going to yell at her when she got back. They could finally breathe together, so why the hell was she running away from them? Wherever she went, the least she could do was invite Finn and Poe along.

Poe’s anger died on his lips when Rey disembarked from the Falcon. Her features were tired, her eyes sad. And at the sight of Finn and Poe, standing among the crowd that had gathered to watch her arrival, she sighed heavily and turned on her heel, retreating into the jungle.

They followed her as one. And to both Poe and Rey’s surprise, it was Finn who told her off. “Why didn’t you even tell us where you were going? If you weren’t going to bring us with you, you could have told us what was so important that you needed to do it alone.”

Rey’s jaw dropped slightly while she tried to piece through this role reversal—Finn chastising her, Poe grabbing Finn’s shoulders and murmuring, “Give her a second to breathe, babe, c’mon.” Then he met her gaze. He tried to keep his tone gentle as he told her, “We were just worried about you.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. Her gaze shifted to the jungle, looking out far beyond the Resistance base. “I didn’t… I thought that not having a name was hard, but the truth is worse. I needed to hurt over it by myself for a little while.” At these words, Finn’s expression was colored with a complicated sort of pain, which Poe understood quite well. Pain that Rey was hurting. Pain that she had felt like she needed to bear that hurt alone.

But Finn also tilted his head and asked her, “What about now?”

She bit her lip, an action which betrayed the anxiety that she was still trying to hold back, a little bit. “Now I’m ready to move forward, I think.”

Poe’s heart shone at these words. As he looked between Rey and Finn and thought of everything they were moving forward _from_. And carefully, gently, he said, “If you decide you want a better name, I think Finn and I would agree that mine could stand to get a bit more use.”

**3**

They traveled to dozens of planets together, but Finn and Rey liked Yavin best. Poe _liked_ that they liked Yavin best. And they didn’t make it there as often as they would have liked, certainly not all together, but they still unabashedly thought of it as _home_.

Home, where Poe climbed too high in the Force Tree before realizing that his knees were not what they used to be—Rey had to use the Force to help him down, making Finn laugh all the while.

Home, where they exchanged countless soft kisses on countless sunny afternoons in the fields of koyo trees on the Dameron farm.

Home, where Poe and Finn didn’t have to be generals, and Rey didn’t have to be a Jedi.

They held Yavin close, held each other close, and didn’t let go.


End file.
